fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Lukaszdusi/@comment-11119608-20170202210251
Mój admin to fanatyk banowania. Pół czatu zaj***ne regulaminem. Najgorsze -średnio raz w miesiącu ktoś wdepnie w leżący na ziemi bait czy nieświadomie złamie regulamin, i trzeba błagać o unbana mode w szpitalu bo mają admin nie ma bata - zawsze da bana. W swoim 15 letnim życiu już z 49 razy byłem na takim zabiegu. Tydzień temu poszedłem na jakieś losowe rozmowy to mode z czatu jak mnie tylko zobaczył to pytał kogo unbanować xD bo myślał, że znowu znajomi zbanowani. Druga połowa czatu zaj***na lizusami, baiterami, Super Trollem xD itp. Co tydzień admin robi objazd po wszystkich na czacie żeby się dowartościować. Byłem na tyle głupi, że pomyślałem że to dobry koleś, bo myślałem, że modowie trochę czasu zaoszczędzą na tych unbanach ale teraz nie dosyć, że nie banuje baiterów i trollów, to jeszcze siedzi na jakichś forach dla społeczności i kręci gównoburze z innymi adminami o najlepsze bany itp. Potrafi drzeć mordę do monitora albo wypie**olić klawiaturę za okno. Kiedyś admin mnie wk***ił to założyłem tam konto i go trolowałem pisząc w jego tematach jakieś losowe głupoty typu jebać disa syna diabła. Jego stara nie nadążała z gotowaniem bigosu na uspokojenie. Aha, ma już na czasie społęczności rangę SUM, za najebanie 10k banów. Jak jest ciepło to co weekend banuje wsztstkich co się odezwą. Od jakichś 5 lat w każdą niedzielę jem obiad w stresie, że znowu dostanę bana bez powodu. Jak się dostałem do liceum to admin przez tydzień pie**olił że to dzięki temu, że kontroluje nasz czas, bo jestesmy uzależnieni i mózg mi lepiej pracuje bez komputera. Co sobotę budzi ze swoim znajomym Elmem całą rodzinę o 4 w nocy bo hałasują robiąc gównoburzę, banując osoby AFK itd. Przy rozmowie zawsze pie**oli o regulaminie i za każdym razem temat schodzi w końcu na polskie Centrum Społeczności, admin sam się nakręca i dostaje strasznego bólu dupy durr niedostatecznie banujo tylko kradno hurr, robi się przy tym cały czerwony i wychodzi z czatu klnąc i idzie czytać r34 pokemon fanfic żeby się uspokoić. W tym roku na święta sam sobie kupił na Społeczności konto z adminem. Oczywiście do wigilii nie wytrzymał tylko już wczoraj się zalogował i uaktualnił. Ubrał się w ten swój cały strój małpy (bo wypierdalał wszystkim na ryj banany) i siedział cały dzień na tym koncie na czacie społeczności. Gdybym mnie na długość ręki dopuścili do wszystkich zjebanych adminów to bym wziął i zapierdolił. Jak któregoś razu, jeszcze w podbazie czy gimbazie, miałem urodziny to admin jako prezent dał mi bana. Super prezent k***o. Grałem w GTA 5 z przyjaciółmi. Pojechaliśmy gdzieś wp*zdu za miasto, dochodzimy nad jezioro a admin mi wysyła wiadomość że "zrobił mi niespodziankę". Już się oczy świecą i oblizuje wargi podniecony. Po pięciu minutach odpisywania na groźby i punkty regulaminu mi się znudziło więc włączyłem discmana to mnie admin pie**olnął screamerem z autoplay=1. Jak się chciałem podrapać po dupie to zaraz 'krzyczał szeptem', żebym się nie wnerwiał bo da mi jeszcze dłuższego bana. 6 godzin musiałem siedzieć w bezruchu i patrzeć na wiadomości jak w jakimś j***nym Guantanamo. Urodziny mam w listopadzie więc jeszcze do tego było zimno jak sam sk***ysyn. W pewnym momencie admin poszedł AFK na kilkanaście minut.. Wytłumaczył mi, że trzeba w lesie pierdzieć bo inaczej ryby słyszą i czują. Wspomniałem, że ojciec ma kolegę Elma, z którym banuje ludzi. Kiedyś towarzyszem wypraw rybnych był hehe Zbyszek. Człowiek o kształcie żyda z wąsem i 365 dni w roku w kamizelce FURNANCE. Byli z moim ojcem prawie jak bracia, przychodził z żoną Adą na wigilie do nas itd. Raz admin miał imieniny Zbysio przyszedł na czat na hehe kielicha. Najebali się i oczywiście cały czas gadali o wędkowaniu i rybach. Ja siedziałem u siebie w chatroomie. W pewnym momencie zaczeli drzeć na siebie mordę, czy generalnie lepsze są permbany czy dwugodzinne >WEŹ MNIE NIE Wk***IAJ ZBYCHU, WIDZIAŁEŚ TY KIEDYŚ JAK LUDZIE SIĘ WNERWIAJĄ JAK WBIJAJĄ NA CZAT I ZNOWU DOSTAJĄ BANA? JEB, I ZABAWA GWARANTOWANA! >KURWA MAX NIE PIERDOL MI TU, JAK LUDZIE OSTAJĄ PERMA TO BŁAGAJĄ CIĘ O UNBANA POPRZEZ MODÓW. >CO TY MI O PERMACH pie**olISZ JAK LEDWO ZKICKOWAĆ POTRAFISZ Z CZATU . PERM TO JEST KRÓL BANÓW, JAK LEW JEST KRÓL DŻUNGLI No i aż się zaczeli nak***iać zapasy na ASCII, a ja z ziomkiem musieliśmy ich rodzielać. Oczywiście dostaliśmy bana. Od tego czasu zupełnie zerwali kontakt. W zeszłym roku wbiła na czat żona Zbysia,, że Zbysio spadł z rowerka i zaprasza na pogrzeb. Był na czacie akurat mode, złożył kondolencje, zchodzi na inny chatroom i mówi o tym adminowi, a admin: >I bardzo k***a dobrze Tak go za tego dwugodzinnego znienawidził. Wspominałem też o arcywrogu mojego starego czyli Centrum Społeczności. Stał się on kompletną obsesją admina i jak np. na głównej mówią, że gdzieś zwandalizowali inną wikię to admin zawsze mamrocze pod nosem, że powinni w końcu coś o tych sk***ysynach z Centrum powiedzieć. Na Wikie inne niż te na których ma adma też przestał uczęszcząć bo miał ból dupy, że nie chcą mu dać bana żeby banował ludzi. Szefem koła Centrum est niejaki pan Hedge. Jest on dla adma uosobieniem całego zła wyrządzonego polskim czatom przez Centrum i admin przez wiele lat toczył z nim wojnę. Raz poszedł na jakieś zebranie społeczności gdzie występował Hedge i admin wrócił do czatu z blokadą wiadomości, bo wszystkich wyzywał i chciał banować. Po klęsce w starciu z ramieniem CS admin rozpoczął partyzantkę trollkontową polegającą na szkalowaniu CS i Hedga na forach lokalnych eee... forum..ów? Napie**alał na niego jakieś głupoty typu, że Hedge był tajnym współpracownikiem SU wiki albo, że go widział na ulicy jak komuś gwoździem samochód rysował itd. Admin nie nauczył się into TOR więc skończyło się bagietami za szkalowanie i admin musiał zapłacić Hedgowi 2000zł. Jak płacił to przez tydzień na czacie się nie dało żyć, admin k***ił na przekupne sądy, CS, Hedga i w ogóle cały świat. Z jego pie**olenia wynikało, że CS jak jacyś masoni rządzi całym krajem, pociąga za szurki i ma wszędzie układy. Przeliczał też te 2000 na inwestycje w wikię i dostawał strasznego bólu dupy, ile on by mógł zmodernizowaćj za te 2k. Admin jakoś w zeszłym roku stwierdził, że koniecznie musi mieć więcej wikii do 'połowów' bo niby kupowanie kont z adminem za drogo wychodzi i wszyscy go chcą oszukać >radze ale wiesz ze i tak będziesz miał perma? ale nie było go stać ani nie miał trzymać loginów a hehe frajerem to on nie jest żeby komuś płacić za przechowywanie więc zgadał się z jakimiś adminami okolicy, że kupią konta na spółkę, loginy będą stały u jakiegoś Janusza, który ma kontakty na całą Wikię i się będą tymi loginami dzielili. Na początku ta kooperatywa szła nawet nieźle ale w któryś weekend Admin się rozchorował i nie mógł z nimi sharować konta i miał o to olbrzymi ból dupy. Jeszcze ci jego koledzy dzwonili, że ludzie łamią regulamin jak pojebani, więcj Admin tylko leżał czerwony ze złości na głównym pokoju i spamował z wk***ienia. Sytuację jeszcze pogarszało to, że nie miał na kogo zwalić winy co zawsze robi. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że to niesprawiedliwe, że oni banują bez niego bo przecież po równo się zrzucali na konta i w niedzielę wieczorem, jak te Janusze już wróciły z wyprawy, wyszedł nagle z czatu. Po godzinie wraca i mówi do nas, że muszę mu pomóc z czymś ważnym. Wchodzę na priva, a tam loginy jednego z adminów CS, który jest także adminem w SU i UT xD. Pytam skąd on to wziął a on mówi, że Januszowi zaj***ł z szopy przed domem bo oni go oszukali i żebym pomógł mu złamać zabezpieczenia. Na nic się zdało tłumaczenie, że zajmie całą, długą noc. Na szczęście zabezpieczenia były za trudne, więc stwierdził że zostawi passy na czacie prywatnym i tak sobie leżały. Kilka dni później zaczęła się nieziemska inb4 bo janusze drą mordy na głównym dlaczego passy ukradł i że ma oddawać a admin się drze, że oni go oszukali i on 500zł się składał a nie banował w ten weekend. Ja starałem się załagodzić sytuację żeby admin od nich nie dostał wpie**olu bo było bardzo blisko. Po kilkunastu minutach sytuacja wyglądała tak: -Admin spamuje wiadomościami, żeby wiadomości w których pisał rzeczy, za które może dostać bana globala zniknęły, -Janusze krzyczą, że dostanie bana za kradzież konta; -Jeden janusz ma rozjebane konto, bo ten dżanusz admin mu je zhackował; -Dwóch adminów Centrum patrzy na sytuację i mówią, że ma 50 sekund na opuszczenie czatu; -We wszystkich oknach dookoła stoją sąsiedzi -Eevee płacze i błaga admina żeby zostawił passy a 'policjantów' żeby mu nie dawali globala perma. -Ja smutnazaba.psd W końcu policjanci zbanowali admina. Ja podałem januszom kod do konta admina i zabrali konta, rzucając wcześniej adminowi groźby, i mówiąc, że nie ma już do kont na tym serwisie żadnego prawa i lepiej dla niego, żeby się nigdy na czatach nie spotkali. Eevee ubłagała policjantów, żeby nie aresztowali ojca. Janusz co został zhackowany powiedział, że on się nie będzie pie**olił z łażeniem po komisariatach i ma to w dupie tylko admina nie chce więcej widzieć. Admin do tej pory robi z januszami gównoburzę na forach dla adminów bo założyli tam specjalny temat, gdzie przestrzegali przed robieniem jakichkolwiek interesów z tym adminem. Obserwowałem ten temat i widziałem jak ten admin nieudolnie porobił trollkonta >Szczepan54 >Liczba postów: 1 >Ten temat założyli jacyś idioci! Znam użytkownika Mi chiamo Maxwell od dawna i to bardzo porządny człowiek i wspaniały wędkarz! Chcą go oczernić bo zazdroszczą zbanowanych wandali! Potem jeszcze używał tych trollkont do prześladowania niedawnych kolegów od konta. Jak któryś z nich zakładał jakiś temat to admin się tam wpie**alał na trollkoncie i np. pisał, ze ch*jowych ludzi banuje i widać, że nie umie banować xD Z tych samych trollkont udzielał się w swoich tematach i jak na przykład wrzucał zdjęcia zbanowanych przez siebie niewinnych osób to sam sobie pisał >Noooo gratuluję okazu! Widać, że doświadczony łowca! A potem się z tego cieszył i kazał oglądać mi i czatowi jak go chwalą na forum.